


Back to Reality

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Relationship(s), Smut, Story, Threesome, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-26
Updated: 2003-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: There's emotional fallout for all three of them after their return to Earth.





	Back to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks to my beta Catspaw as ever and thanks to ama for bullying me to write it!

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my beta Catspaw as ever and thanks to ama for bullying me to write it!  


* * *

Back to Reality

### Back to Reality

#### by Wadjet

Date Archived: 01/26/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Story, Angst, Relationship, Het Smut, Post-Episode  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter     Other Pairing   Jack/Daniel/Sam       
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: The Light  
Permission to archive: Area 52  
Series: Sequel to Three's Not Always a Crowd  
Notes: Thanks to my beta Catspaw as ever and thanks to ama for bullying me to write it!  
Warnings: Threesome sex.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish I was Sam.  
Summary: There's emotional fallout for all three of them after their return to Earth.

* * *

Daniel gazed forlornly at the artefact in his hands, rolling it around in his fingers. No matter how closely he scrutinised the markings, all he could think about was Sam. How the cool smoothness of the artefact felt so similar to the milky, soft, ivory skin of her breasts. 

He shook his head, adjusted his pants for the twelfth time that day, and went to the coffee pot for yet another cup of Java. 

They had been back from the planet for over two weeks and nothing had been said about what happened there. The fact that Daniel, Sam and Jack had spent almost two weeks in each other's arms was beginning to feel more and more like a dream the longer they all refused to acknowledge it. He supposed the burning question was why they refused to acknowledge it. 

Daniel couldn't get Sam out of his mind and it was driving him crazy with lust and guilt. He loved Jack. Loved him with everything he was, but the connection he'd made with Sam had been so much stronger and deeper than he'd ever been able to achieve with a woman before, even Sha're. Sam had blown his mind. He'd never realised that sex with a woman could be so wonderful. So... fulfilling. Sam had the strength that Daniel had always found so attractive and she really knew how to turn him on. 

There was tension hanging in the air between the three of them, which had to be resolved one way or another. He hadn't made love with Jack properly since they'd come back, although he'd wanted to. Whenever they got together, either Jack or himself would have a problem getting or keeping an erection. Daniel supposed it was due to the underlying stress, but the fact remained that it was causing a rift in his relationship with Jack, which Daniel was unsure could be repaired. 

He drained his mug and proceeded to Sam's lab, determined to work things out - at least with her. 

Sam was deep in thought as he arrived and he stood for a while gathering his thoughts and his courage, silently watching her studying a report. After about a minute, she raised her head and noticed Daniel in the doorway. 

"Hey, Daniel." 

"Hey." 

He remained there frowning with his arms wrapped around his body in the self-hug she'd seen him do so many times before. It usually meant trouble. 

"Come in. What's wrong?" 

He entered the lab and closed the door quietly. 

"We have to talk, Sam." 

Sam bowed her head, the penny finally dropping. "Why? It happened. It's over. You have Jack. We both have work to do. Now, if that's all..." she turned back to her desk, her body language shutting him out. 

Daniel put his arms around her from behind, nuzzling into her hair and breathing in its sweet, vanilla scent. Despite himself, his cock began to rise, lengthening against his thigh. Sam felt it and she willed herself not to rock her hips back against Daniel's warm body as he held her. 

"Daaanielll..." 

"God... Sam, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just...I can't stop thinking about you." She turned in his arms to face him and Daniel placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Don't shut me out. Please." 

Sam relaxed into his embrace and kissed him on the lips, her hand gently resting on the back of his head and her fingers caught in his hair. She hadn't meant for it to happen, but her mouth opened immediately her lips touched his. She wanted to drink in the smell and the taste of him that she'd missed so much since they'd been back on Earth. Their tongues swirled around each other, Daniel giving as good as he was getting from Sam. They broke off eventually, panting for breath. 

Sam shook her head. "We can't do this. We can't! I won't be responsible for breaking you and Jack up. I told you that when we started this...this madness." 

She sat heavily down in her chair and put her face in her hands. "God, Daniel. If I'd known it would end up like this, I'd have turned and walked away when I caught you and the Colonel together. Hormones," she snorted derisively. "Why am I always betrayed by my hormones? You two...you have something special and I just wanted to be a part of it. You looked so damned good together and I was so turned on, I couldn't help myself. Now I'm beginning to wish I had walked away." 

"No, you're not, Sam. You love me," Daniel stated. "You're in love with me." 

She looked up into his eyes with an air of defiance. "That's true, I am. Thank you so much for reminding me, but it's still just as irrelevant as it was then. You're in love with the Colonel and he's in love with you. I won't let you cheat on him, Daniel. Not with me." 

Daniel sighed. "I don't want to cheat on him. I love him more than my life, but I love you too, Sam. I always have, just...well, not... You're one of my best friends. I trust you, it's ..." he knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "No woman has ever made me feel so... I can't find the word!" he laughed. "This is ridiculous. Some linguist I am, huh?" 

Sam's expression softened and she kissed him. "Nice to know I can make you tongue-tied," she smiled. 

"Hmm," Daniel smiled back." You know, I've made love with women before and it's been nice enough, but I've never had the same sense of fulfilment and completion that I do with men. They're...different." 

"To use a clich, 'Vive la difference!'" Sam chuckled. "What about Sha're?" 

Daniel smiled, "Sha're was beautiful. She was my mate. My wife. I loved her, but I was never...she's not you, Sam. Not Jack either." 

Sam nodded. "Jack's your soul mate, Daniel. I can see it, even if you can't. Promise me you won't do anything to jeopardise that. Don't forget, one of these days Jack will retire and then you can be together without hiding. Just have some patience and you can have it all." 

"Not all," he replied, quietly. 

"Oh, Daniel." She stroked his hair gently as he rested in her lap. "I know we have to do something, but I have no idea how we're going to work this. I don't think I can be your fuck buddy - I have too much invested in you both for that. I can't be with you and I can't be with Jack, even if you forget about the regulations. I don't know what to suggest." 

"Come over tonight, to Jack's house. We can talk about it then." 

Sam nodded. "Okay. Does the Colonel know about this yet?" 

Daniel shook his head. "I'm going to tell him now. He may not like it, but that's just tough. If we don't work this thing out, it'll break us up and I'll have to leave. I don't want that." 

"I'll see you both tonight." 

Daniel nodded and turned to leave. As he reached the door he turned back. "Thanks, Sam." 

"Later," she smiled. 

Daniel closed the door behind him and set off to find Jack. 

Jack was pretty sure that Daniel wouldn't find him in the gym, or at least that it wouldn't be the first place Daniel looked. Unfortunately for Jack, Daniel knew his lover too well. He waited until Jack had finished his set of crunches and stood over him, his feet straddling Jack's body as the older man relaxed and caught his breath. 

"Thought I might find you here. Teal'c busy?" 

Jack opened one eye. "Yeah. Did you want something?" 

"We need to talk." 

"You wanna get off me so I can get up?" 

Daniel moved aside and sat on the weight bench next to him. 

Jack stood and put his hands on his hips. "So, talk. What's this about?" 

"You. Me. Sam." 

Jack rolled his eyes, "Aw for cryin' out loud, Daniel. Can't we drop it? It happened. It was great. We're home. That's it." 

Daniel pursed his lips and frowned. "That's what Sam said. I mean, she didn't use those words exactly, but..." 

"Would you stop rambling? If that's what Carter said and that's what I'm saying, why can't you leave it alone? Hmm?" 

Daniel rose and squared up to him. "Because it's fucking us up, Jack; All of us. Not just you and me. When was the last time we had full sex? When was the last time we were together and either one of us could get it up and keep it up? When was the last time we had a real conversation without snapping at each other? Answer me that!" 

"Keep your voice down, dammit!" Jack hissed. 

"Exactly! Exactly!" Daniel almost shouted. 

Jack bristled, his lips tightening into a cold line. "What do you want from me?" 

"Talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling. We used to be able to talk, Jack. Remember that?" 

"We talk plenty." 

"Don't be obtuse," Daniel snorted. "We're all screwed up about what happened and we need to talk it out." 

Jack sighed. "Sometimes talking doesn't solve anything, Daniel. Sometimes just ignoring it until it goes away is the better option. Thought about that?" 

"Not this time. Tonight. Your place. 1900." 

"All right. You got it. But you might hear stuff you don't want to hear. Are you prepared for that?" 

"Whatever it takes, because I'll tell you this, if we don't work it out...you and me, we're history." 

Daniel turned on his heel and left the gym, leaving Jack open mouthed. 

* 

Jack looked at the clock. 18:55. There was a soft knock at the door and he went to answer it. Sam stood on the porch looking as uncomfortable as he felt. 

"Sir." 

"Carter." 

"Can I come in?" 

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, sure. C'mon in. Sit down and make yourself at home. You want a drink?" 

Sam took off her jacket and laid it across the back of the armchair. "I think I need one. Thank you, Sir." 

"You know what this is about?" 

Sam nodded. 

"We're off duty, Carter. Drop the 'sir'." 

"Sorry." 

Jack poured two glasses of bourbon, gave one to Sam and flopped down onto the chair next to the fire. 

"So. What do you think?" he asked. 

Sam sighed. "I don't know. Sometimes...sometimes I think Daniel likes to analyse things too much." 

Jack raised his eyebrows and bit back a wry comment about Sam's own analytical tendencies. He merely replied, "Yeah." 

"I know how much he loves you, Jack. You're the whole world to him, but don't ever tell him I said that," she smiled. "I can see how good you are together and...and I feel like I've ruined it. I don't want to do that. I never meant to..." 

Jack waved her off. "It's okay. I didn't get dragged into this kicking and screaming, did I? I've had those feelings for you for a long time. I just tried to push them away because I knew they were going nowhere. Besides...I love him, Sam. I can't imagine not being with him. He brings out the best and the worst in me." 

Sam chuckled softly. 

"Yeah, I guess you've seen more of that than most, huh?" he smiled. 

"Yeah," she smiled. "I don't know about you, but I'm confused. I'm still in love with him and I care a lot about you, but I can't have him and I can't have you either. I don't see how talking it out is going to change that." 

Another knock on the door heralded Daniel's arrival. 

"Speak of the devil," Jack murmured as he opened the door. 

"Hey, Daniel. Drink?" 

"Hey Jack, Sam. Yeah. That'd be fine." 

He took off his jacket and sat on the couch, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. The awkward atmosphere in the house was palpable and no one seemed to know quite where to begin. 

"Look, since we're all here at my suggestion, I'd better start this off," Daniel began. 

"Sounds good to me, because I have no fucking clue," Jack snorted. 

"Now, y'see that's exactly why we have to work through this. We've started snapping and bitching at each other the way we did before we got stuck on P4X 347. I honestly thought we'd got past that." 

"That was before the three of us started having sex. That kind of...complicates matters a little, wouldn't you say?" Jack replied. 

"Okay. I suggest we go around the room and be brutally honest about the way we feel and what we want out of this." 

"Jesus, Daniel! When did you turn into Mackenzie?" Jack retorted. 

Sam put her drink down on the coffee table and leaned in towards them. 

"He's right. If we don't get it out in the open it's just going to fester, just like it has since we came back. Why don't I start? I'm the outsider in this." 

"Sam..." Jack began. 

"No. It's true, Jack. I pushed my way in. If I hadn't been so damned nosey in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess. The truth is, I wanted Daniel. I was in love with him and I was jealous of you for taking my chance away. Even though I wasn't absolutely sure 'til I caught you, I always thought there was something going on. I noticed little looks here and there, touches. Y'know, I took some perverse pleasure in leading you on, because I knew it would frustrate the hell out of you." 

"What?!" 

"We have to be honest, Jack," Daniel put his hand gently on Jack's arm. "You might have things to say I don't want to hear, I guess Sam has a few that you're not happy with either. We have to follow it through. Let her finish." 

Sam took a long gulp of her whisky and allowed the burn to spread around her throat and chest before going on. 

"Of course I found you attractive. You're a sexy guy, who wouldn't? But I also knew you're my C.O. and that was all it could be - a mutual attraction. Then I really fell for Daniel. When I saw you making love, I...it was the most wonderful thing I'd ever seen. I'd never thought about it before and I doubt that watching anyone else would have that effect on me, but I was more turned on than I'd ever been in my life. I felt left out though, I was jealous that you could make Daniel feel that way and not me...that you could make each other feel that way. Besides, to be honest I wanted some. It'd been a long time since I'd been intimate with anyone and to begin with I figured it was a way to make love to Daniel and be with you at the same time. It felt like a win-win situation. When you invited me into your bed I felt like all my birthdays had come at once." 

Daniel smiled. "Go on." 

"Those couple of weeks were...amazing. I've never had sex like it. I felt loved and cherished and needed, but... we're back now. We can't be together anymore and I feel it. I miss you: Both of you. I still think about it. I dream about it, those nights we spent together, how you made me feel. I'm angry and hurt and confused and I don't know what to do about it. Now I feel like I'm in a lose-lose situation because I can't be with either of you and it's screwing me up." 

"God, Sam," Jack whispered as he re-filled her glass. He wanted to take her into his arms and kiss away the pain in her eyes, but realised this wouldn't be the right time. He sat down again, a little closer to Daniel this time. 

"Well, that's my story, no holds barred. How about you? This was your idea, Daniel. Why don't you take it from here?" 

Daniel sighed. " I don't really know myself, Sam. I know I suggested this, but I'm no nearer a solution than anyone else. I just know something had to give. I'm completely in love with Jack and nothing will ever change that. I've never been in a relationship which gives me so much...joy, as big an asshole as he can be sometimes." 

"Hey!" Jack protested. 

He turned to Jack. "It's true. You infuriate me. You drive me nuts, but I can't help myself. I'm yours, yet I love Sam. I do. But..." He looked at her kindly as he explained. "I'm not in love with you, and I can't be. You know that, don't you?" 

Sam nursed her drink and nodded sadly as she gazed into the amber liquid. 

Daniel continued. "Making love with both of you was wonderful and I can't deny I want to do it again. I think Jack feels the same way, but I can't answer for him and I'm not going to. All I know is that this...whatever the hell it is, is messing up the friendship we all used to have, and it's really messing up our physical relationship, Jack. I miss you, and I want my lover back. I want things back to the way they were. We'd only just worked things out between us before we went there and it took me dying..." 

"Again," Jack interjected. 

"Yeah. Thanks for the reminder, Jack. I mean, Christ Almighty. How many times do I have to die before you get the fucking message that we belong together? Hmm?" 

"Steady, Daniel," Sam cautioned. 

"I'm sorry Sam, I just don't know what to do." Daniel exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air in a desperate gesture of surrender. "My hormones are running amok. I want both of you, as superficial and shallow as it sounds. I want my dick in Jack's ass and my tongue inside you. I want to be fucking Sam and see her face when I make her come...that's amazing. I want to watch Jack make love to you." He turned to Sam, his eyes wide with frustration. "I want us both to be inside you, that was incredible! I could feel you...and him...and...Goddammit! I've done nothing but jerk off for the last two weeks thinking about it and I really need to fucking hold someone!" 

The words tumbled frantically out of him in a torrent and left Jack and Sam shocked, buffeted and a little bruised in their wake. 

Sam took another drink. "We had a lot of sex on the planet, but we didn't really talk about how it might affect us, did we?" 

"Yeah, well, he's the talker around here." Jack replied. "You and me, we're Air Force grunts. We don't do the 'talking' thing that well. When you spend half your life having to keep things quiet, it kinda becomes a habit, y'know?" 

"Maybe...maybe we need one last time. Maybe...maybe if we get some closure, we can go back to some semblance of normality." Daniel offered. 

Jack's eyes widened. "You wanted to do it again? That's why you suggested this? You're trying to seduce us both?" 

"NO! No, that's not what I meant," Daniel protested. "Well, okay, I can't deny it's what I want," he conceded, "but that's not why I suggested this. It's driving me nuts." 

"We noticed," Jack replied. 

"I think it's your turn, isn't it?" Sam asked, before Jack and Daniel got into another row. 

"Do I have to?" Jack whined. 

"I think it's only fair, Jack." Sam answered quietly. 

Jack sighed heavily. "Okay, but I told you, Danny. There might be things you don't wanna hear." 

"Go ahead." Daniel encouraged. 

Jack looked at him sadly. "I fell for Carter. I didn't mean it to happen, it was just...aw crap. I guess you and me were going through a rough patch anyhow and I suddenly saw Sam in a different way. I mean, she's always been a smart, sexy woman, but she was my 2-I-C and you just don't have those kinda feelings. You just don't." He paused to take a drink. "Then it became obvious that she'd fallen for you and I got jealous. You always seem to have the girls falling all over you and some of the guys come to that. I'm not the only one who was after your ass, y'know. When I almost lost you, it...well, it scared the shit out of me and I realised that I loved you more than anything else in the world. That shocked me back to reality I guess, and I finally figured out that whatever I felt for Sam sure wasn't love. Not the kind of love I feel for you, anyway." 

Sam smiled, sadly. "You see, Daniel? I'm the interloper in this whole thing. I'm the one who has to get over it and get on with her life. You guys are so much in love with each other it's obvious, at least to me. I can't mess with that and I won't. Why don't you guys just get on with getting back to the way you were before I screwed everything up? I'll leave you to it." 

Sam stood and picked up her jacket. Both Jack and Daniel stood up to prevent her from going. As if to prove her point and demonstrate how much in synch they were and how right she was to leave, as they'd done so many times before, they both said the same thing at the same time. 

"Don't!" 

Sam put her jacket back down. "So, what are we going to do? It looks like we've said all there is to say. You two are a couple. I'm out here on the edge and as much as I want both of you and as much as I care about both of you; we can't go on like this. Someone has to make the break and that someone has to be me." 

Jack shuffled nervously and looked at Daniel before saying, "Maybe he's right. One last night. Can't tell you I don't want it, because I've been as bad as him, seeing you around base, wanting to...but I know it has to stop and I need closure. When we were stuck back there, the call came to go back so suddenly we just hauled ass and that was it. We never had the chance to say 'goodbye' properly. I mean...I know it's not really 'goodbye' but it's a shift back to the way things were before we slept together. I...I think I need that." 

"Sam?" 

Sam moved towards them and cradled their faces in her hands. "Shit, what a mess," she said, quietly. 

Both men sighed at the touch of her hands and reflexively nuzzled into her palms. She smiled. "My boys. God, you two have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you?" She moved in closer to them and slid her arms around their necks as they each put an arm around her waist and pulled her into their embrace. She sighed as each man kissed her neck, then up to her face, working in unison. Daniel reached her lips first and she opened her mouth to accept his probing tongue. After a kiss to Daniel's cheek, Jack moved back down Sam's neck again, licking the pulse point then sucking it gently making her moan softly into Daniel's mouth. Then Daniel broke the kiss and snaked his tongue down her neck to the pulse point on the other side while Jack captured her mouth, breathing heavily and noisily through his nose as his tongue wrestled with hers. He pulled back, gasping and Sam looked into his eyes; they were black and shining with desire. 

"C'mon Sam, Daniel. We need to take this upstairs." 

Sam took one of Daniel's and one of Jack's hands in her own and led them to the bedroom. She knew how tough they could both be, how strong and determined, but it was obvious they needed her to take the lead, at least in this: one last time. 

She stood next to the bed, in the dim light of the bedroom as they began to undress her slowly and tenderly, each of them planting delicate kisses on her face, neck and any piece of skin that became exposed as her clothing was removed. At last she was only in her underwear and Daniel moved in front of her, kissing her deeply as he flipped the clip of her bra and gently removed it, baring her full breasts. Her nipples were already erect and Daniel moaned as he pulled slightly away from her to look at them, his fingertips stroking the pale skin. He dipped his head and took one rosy nipple into his mouth to suck and nibble. 

Sam threw back her head and hissed as a bolt of sensation hit her moist, throbbing sex. Jack stood behind her, watching Daniel laving the tight bud as he sucked at her neck. He snaked one hand around to cup the other breast and rubbed his thumb over the nipple as Sam leaned her head onto his shoulder, her eyes closed. His other hand stroked - slowly - down her flat abdomen to slip inside her panties, which were already wet at the crotch. His long fingers probed, carding through her pubic hair, then he cupped her aching pussy in his whole hand. She rocked her hips towards it, needing his touch. 

"Jaaack..." she whispered. "Touch me." 

Her voice was thick with passion and Jack growled into her neck as he slid his middle finger between her lips, grazing the tight bud of her clitoris. Her fingers sank into Daniel's shoulders and she cried out as Jack's talented fingers stroked her with exquisite tenderness and skill. He shifted his hand and his thumb continued to stroke her in a steady rhythm as his middle finger sank slowly deep inside her. Daniel worked her nipples, licking, sucking and gently biting, moving from one to the other, but continuing to stroke the neglected one with his thumb and forefinger, rolling and pinching. Sam was almost passing out from the waves of pleasure roiling through her body and it wasn't long before she came, the orgasm spreading deliciously from her sex, outward and upward to the soles of her feet and the top of her head. 

Jack held her with one strong arm as the pulses coursed through her, his hand moving slowly and gently, coaxing her through it. Abruptly she pulled away from them both, turning to face Jack and kissing him deeply as Daniel moved up behind her, holding her tight and rubbing his groin into her ass. She dropped to her knees in front of Jack, quickly undoing his belt and unfastening the button on his pants. He tried to help, but his hands were slapped away and she dragged his pants and shorts to the floor in one swift move. 

Daniel watched her, panting, as he unfastened his own clothing, letting it drop to the floor and allowing his aching cock some freedom. He squeezed and stroked it, the lascivious look on Jack's face turning him on even more. 

Jack had never seen Sam behave in such a predatory way before and it made his cock jerk as he stroked her hair. He stood over her while she caressed him, his alpha male shining out through the proprietary look in his own eyes as he alternately watched Sam and met Daniel's hungry gaze. 

"God, I've missed this. I love your cock, Jack," she murmured, massaging his balls with one hand and running the fingertips of the other over the shaft. Her face lit up as she watched a small bead of pre-come seep out of the eye and she poked out her tongue to lap it up with the very tip. 

"Ah...Jesus, Sam. Suck me. Please suck my cock, baby. You know how much I love it," Jack begged. 

Sam grinned at him and bowed her head, teasing him by nuzzling into his greying pubic hair and rubbing her cheek on the sensitive skin of his swollen ball sac. "Oh, I will," she murmured, then took a long swipe up his shaft with her tongue, "but I'm not leaving Daniel out. Take off my panties," she quietly commanded and Daniel knelt behind her to slide the lacy underwear off her buttocks and down to her knees. She moved her legs so that he could take them off completely while laving Jack's balls, making them wet with her saliva. 

Daniel's breath sucked in at the sight of her round, white ass and he moaned as he dipped his head to nuzzle his face between her cheeks breathing in the feminine musky scent. As Sam licked and teased Jack with her tongue, Daniel mimicked her movements with his own tongue around her soaking pussy and ass-hole. She had been a little wary of ass-play when they had first become lovers, but her trust in them had overcome any hang-ups she'd had and Sam had soon entered into the spirit of it with gusto, both giving and receiving. 

She nuzzled back into Jack's groin, his hands tightening on her head and urging her to take him deep. She looked up at him and smiled, then turned to smile over her shoulder at Daniel. 

"Fuck me, Daniel." 

"God, Sam..." Daniel whispered as he moved up to place the head of his cock at her entrance and smoothly sank inside. Sam moaned and dove onto Jack's cock, engulfing it in one movement. Jack groaned and tightened his grip in her hair again. Their movements became synchronised, Jack fucking Sam's mouth as his lover fucked her pussy and they settled into a steady rhythm, Daniel stroking long and deep, revelling in the heat and tightness of her body, Sam sucking hard, deep throating Jack, then pulling back to tickle his frenum with her tongue. 

Neither man could stand much of this treatment and Sam herself was heading rapidly towards her second orgasm of the evening, both ends filled by the men she loved. Her free hand moved downward to stroke her clit as Daniel picked up some of her juices on one of his fingers then eased it gently inside her tight ass-hole. She grunted around Jack's cock as Daniel sank his finger knuckle-deep, working it in, out and around. 

Their rhythm increased, Jack grunting as she sucked him, trying to keep his eyes open as he watched Daniel losing it. Flesh slapped against flesh as Daniel fucked her more rapidly, digging the fingers of his free hand into her buttock and slamming his cock in and out of her willing pussy. His finger matched the rhythm of his fucking and Sam could feel herself flying headlong towards the abyss, as her own fingers became a blur, working her clit into a frenzy. Suddenly Jack cried out and pumped his come into her mouth. She swallowed most of it, a little seeping out of her mouth which she wiped up with the back of her hand and Jack sat down heavily on the bed, spent. Sam looked over her shoulder at Daniel, her eyes bright and desperate. 

"Yes! Yes! Come on, Daniel! Fuck me! OH GOD yes!" 

Her pussy began to pulse and spasm around him as she came, digging the fingers of her free hand painfully into Jack's hairy thigh. Daniel removed his finger and grabbed onto her shoulders, bracing himself and grunting as his own orgasm approached like a freight train. 

"SamSamSamSamSam...Ah Jeesus!" he yelled as he shot his load inside her, arching his back as he thrust deep. 

Jack watched them in awe while he recovered, then slipped onto his knees pulling Sam up to hold her as Daniel withdrew, gasping. Sam relaxed into Jack's arms and held him as he kissed her softly, his hands stroking her shoulders. Daniel moved closer and put his long arms around both Sam and Jack, first resting his cheek on Sam's back, placing a soft kiss on her sweaty skin, then raising his head so that Jack could kiss him over her shoulder. 

Daniel nuzzled into Sam on one side as Jack nuzzled into her on the other, her head resting on Jack as their breathing returned to normal. 

"Shit, that was good," she murmured. 

"Oh yeah," answered Jack. 

"No argument from me," added Daniel. 

"I just have to move now. I don't want to, but I think the bed'll be more comfortable. C'mon," Jack suggested. 

The men stood up and helped Sam to her feet and helped her climb up onto the bed. She slipped under the covers, lying in the middle of the bed and resting her head between the pillows; smiling the kind of smile, which only appears after a truly momentous fuck. Jack and Daniel both smiled back at her as they undressed and got into bed beside her, Daniel pausing only to remove his glasses and set them on the night-stand. 

As they snuggled up close, Sam kissed them in turn and whispered, "Thank you." 

"You're welcome," they both answered. 

Sam sighed happily, drawing warmth and comfort from their bodies. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." 

Daniel pondered the prospect for a second, then replied, "I could eat." 

"Chinese?" Jack suggested. 

"Mu-shu pork..." Sam sighed dreamily. 

"Beef chow mein..." Daniel added. 

"I'll get the menu. Don't move. Either of you." Jack said as he got out of bed and pulled on his robe. 

"Aw, he's covered it up," Sam pouted. 

"Yeah, spoilsport," Daniel grinned lecherously, watching his lover leave the room. 

Sam cuddled up to Daniel, already feeling Jack's loss. 

"This is ridiculous," she whispered. "No-one is meant to have all this." 

Daniel kissed her head gently as she stroked his chest. 

"You can have anything you want, Sam. Anything you want us to do, we'll do. I think I can speak for him, too." 

Sam looked up at him and grinned, "You want a list?" 

Daniel laughed. 

"D'you think this will work?" she asked. 

Daniel shrugged, "I don't know. I'm hoping so. It could just be another excuse to be together. It may not have any effect at all - other than to ease my frustration," he smiled, revelling in the warmth and softness of her skin. 

Sam chuckled against his chest. "Yeah, well I could certainly use some relief. It's been so hard, not being able to be with you. I've been the Bitch from Hell for the last couple of weeks. Janet was wondering what was wrong with me. I couldn't exactly tell her could I?" 

"No. Not really," Daniel smiled. 

"Okay, kids!" Jack burst into the room with the Chinese take-out menu and a huge grin on his face. 

"Well, you're in a better mood than I've seen you in a while!" Daniel grinned. 

Jack spread his arms. "Hey! I'm a simple man. Give me food, a roof over my head, no snake-heads around and make me come gangbusters and I'm happy." 

A half hour later, the three of them sat up in bed sharing their food, laughing as they and the bed gradually became covered in noodles, sauce and rice. Feeding each other this way was not exactly erotic, but it was nonetheless very sensual and Daniel smiled as he watched Jack feeding Sam a mouthful of noodles. It was almost as if by doing this they'd broken down the walls which had surrounded each of them since they had been back on Earth: that their earlier lovemaking hadn't been quite enough. 

When they had all finished eating, the situation became almost comically domestic. Jack and Sam put fresh sheets on the bed, while Daniel found a garbage bag and deposited their empty cartons into it. When the room was clean and tidy again, an awkward silence descended until Jack suggested they retire to the hot tub to clean up. 

It wasn't what the hot tub was designed for, but Jack wanted them to share everything about this night and his bathtub was only big enough for two. He took Daniel's hand, entwining his fingers with his lover's as they walked out onto the deck. 

Sam walked to the hot tub and switched it on, swirling her hand in the water to check the temperature. Jack held Daniel back and turned to face him, resting his forehead on Daniel's. 

"Christ Danny, I'm sorry," he whispered. 

"What for?" 

"For letting us get so screwed up. Not just since we got back, it started way before that. I don't know what I was thinking. I love you, y'know. I need you." 

Daniel stroked his face, smiling. "I know. Me too." 

"Are we gonna be okay?" Jack asked, tentatively. 

Daniel didn't speak. He cradled Jack's face and kissed him deeply, conveying his answer more eloquently than he ever could have with mere words. When he finally broke the kiss, Jack held him tightly, one hand possessively holding the back of Daniel's head, and his face buried into Daniel's shoulder. 

Sam was relaxing in the warm water and opened one eye. She had particularly good hearing and although she had never meant to eavesdrop, she had heard their conversation. It appeared that things had fallen back into place for them and she felt surprisingly at ease with it. The light on P4X 347 had affected them all, though Jack and Sam obviously hadn't realised exactly how. Sam had come to the conclusion that it must have been the narcotic effect of the light, which had made them behave and feel the way they did. It had been dangerous and completely irrational, but it had been a fantasy. A beautiful, erotic fantasy that they had had the opportunity to act out. By tomorrow, the natural order of things would be restored and Sam would return to her proper place in their lives. Instead of feeling bereft, as she had expected, she felt completely comfortable knowing that this would be her last night with these extraordinary men. 

Jack and Daniel removed their robes and stepped into the water on either side of her. She put an arm around each of them as they both picked up a sponge and began to gently wash Sam's body. She kissed them in turn and smiled. "You guys are going to be fine." 

Daniel smiled back at her, "Yes, I think we are." 

"We're all going to be fine," Jack added. "Now shut up, Sam and let us pamper you." 

Sam chuckled softly as they washed her, placing kisses over her face and neck as they stroked the soft sponges over her skin. She closed her eyes and began to meticulously catalogue every sensation into her memory. She knew that when this night was over, the memories would be all she had and it would finally be back to reality.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Wadjet


End file.
